Always There to Comfort
by BlondeWiccan
Summary: What is one of Willow's worst nightmares? Getting less than a perfect score on a test. Just a short, cute (hopefully) story.


**Hi there! This is just a quick little 'fluffy' story. Probably laughable, but I can see this happening to our favorite redheaded Witch. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"I can't believe I blew it!" The redhead fumed. Near tears, she ripped the front door open, slamming it shut with a small shout. "I knew that answer! But noooo, I second guessed myself, like a person who doesn't get an 'A'!"

Hearing the door close (rather heavily), Tara looked up from the book she was reading upstairs. Heart skipping a beat in happiness, the blonde tossed the book on the bed, nearly skipping down the stairs. "Welcome home!" The blonde chirped, a cheerful smile on her face.

Her smile immediately fell when she saw the tears well in Willow's eyes. "Willow?" Fear gripped her heart, afraid something had happened to her. She quickly looked over the redhead to make sure she was unharmed.

Before Willow could say a word, her stomach growled almost loud enough to echo throughout the house. "Food first, story later." Tara said shortly, hopping down the rest of the steps and gently taking Willow's hand.

Without a word, Willow followed, sulking with her shoulders sagging. Tara wondered what could have happened today to make her girl so upset…but it would have to wait. It definitely wouldn't be leaving her girl's mind anytime soon.

"Sandwich?" Tara asked over her shoulder. After getting a single nod, the blonde got out the necessary ingredients, quickly making Willow's personal favorite. Seeing Willow simply leaning her head on the island, she frowned. She would definitely need a pick-me-up to eat…

"Here you go, sweetie." Settling the sandwich on a plate and in front of the Witch, those green irises looked up, huffing a little. "Can you chew it for me?" Chuckling softly, Tara saw a small smile curl on her lips for only a moment before it fell again.

"Come on sweetie…" After a sluggish hand picks up the sandwich, Tara opened her mouth and started singing 'Under Your Spell'—her 'secret' weapon. It never failed to make Willow smile, and today was no different.

Eating quickly, the redhead finished the sandwich just around the time the blonde finished the song. "Good girl." Tara said with a small giggle, Willow smiling her goofy grin for a little bit, before her remembrance of what happened earlier crashed back down.

Tara took the plate, set it in the sink, and turned to see the smile disappear again. "How about a back rub?" Willow shrugged lightly, her own way of saying, 'I won't say no if it happens'.

Leading Willow up to their bedroom, she helped her lie down before starting on her back. Twenty minutes later and all loosened up, Willow made a distinct snoring sound.

'All tuckered out…' Tara thought with a small cooing sound. Snuggling into Willow's side woke Willow up, and immediately she comforted herself into Tara, burying her head into the crook of Tara's neck.

"I messed up, baby…" She said with a small sniffling, close to crying now.

"What did you mess up, hunny?" The blonde asked with concern.

"My test…"

"The one you studied for all last night?"

"Uh-huh…I…I got a B…_a B!_" She cried out the last part, nearly hysterical.

If it was anyone but Willow, it would have been close to laughable, but the Witch was a straight A+ student, never getting less than a 95%, if that, on any assignment or test.

"Oh sweetie…" Rubbing her back in an attempt to calm her frazzled nerves, Tara kissed Willow's cheek gently.

"So that drops your grade down to…an A instead of an A+…right?"

"Probably…" Willow said miserably.

"It won't be hard to bring it back up, I promise. Just get a good night's sleep, and today's horror will simply be a distant nightmare."

"I guess so…"

"Confidence, baby. I've got confidence in you."

Willow paused for a moment, before nodding and smiling a little. Though it didn't sound like much, to Willow, that meant the world to her.

"If you say so…"

"I _know_ so." Kissing her gently in an effort to 'seal the confidence', Willow kissed her back.

After what seemed like a few blissful hours of kissing and cuddling, they fell asleep in each other's arms, a peaceful smile settled on Willow's lips. No nightmares of floating 'B's or tests—simply a dreamless, satisfying slumber.


End file.
